Rainbow Kate
Rainbow Kate is a Cragster Shoppie. Description Personality Despite an adorable exterior, Rainbow Kate is still a Cragster at heart, and is a threat to Shopkins everywhere. A little bit childish, Rainbow Kate holds a grudge fairly easily. However, she is a true and trusted friend to her fellow Shoppies. Like the other Cragsters, she is not very bright, but she has brute strength and a cunning streak to make up for it. Physical Appearance Rainbow Kate has a fair complexion with light purple eyes, light purple freckles, and pale pink lips. Her curly purple, light blue, pink, and yellow hair is worn loose with straight across bangs. She wears a blue top with a pink heart on it, along with yellow ruffled sleeves and collar. Her two layer skirt is pink on top with tiny colorful dots, while the second layer of the skirt is rainbow striped to match her hair. She wears light blue sandals with a yellow platform sole that has a pink stylized heel, along with lilac tights. On the top of her head is a puffy yellow chef hat with pink icing next to a white iced cake with pink, purple, and yellow inside. Ability Origin Her body acts like a wrecking ball. When spinning around, she is able to burrow into the ground. Calling All Shoppies *'Rock and Roll:' Roll toward a target, creating a shockwave on impact. *'Ground Pound:' Smash the ground repeatedly, damaging enemies all around you. *'Katenado:' Create a vortex that pulls enemies toward you, then explodes with damage. Biography Early Life Little is known about Rainbow Kate's early life. However, she started collecting Ceramic Figurines at one point in the past. First Adventures At a party, she managed to get kidnapped by the Shopkins, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Shoppies. ("Calling All Shoppies") While relaxing with Donatina in the Mine, she managed to get bowled over by the Peppa-Mint & Popette Mix. ("Coconapple") While enjoying Cookironis with the other Shoppies, she realized Donatina has the last one. Once Popette got control of the Cookironi, Rainbow Kate burrows out of the ground, knocking her skywards and the Cookironi into her possession, but was quickly punched out of the way by Bubbleisha. Once Pam Cake got the cookironi, the Cragsters Maxed and gave chase, only to end up having to face the Electroids Max and Infernites Max for it. During the fight, the cookironi ended up destroyed, but a Shopkin with a box to herself is found, and all the Shoppies gave chase. ("Cookironi") During a Digging contest with her sisters, she and Peppa-Mint managed to lose track of Donatina, who stumbled into the Mountain City. When it looked like the Electroids were planning to sacrifice Donatina, they quickly went to her defense. When they learned that this is actually a preparation for the Electroid Annual Dance Party, the Cragsters all joined in, with both tribes eventually Maxing to compete in a dancing competition. ("Electrorock") During a party, she set up the Ballooñata and ended up having the party literally crashed by Donatina and Jessicake. ("Murp") After ordering the final ceramic figure, Teddy Butterfly, Rainbow Kate had to face Popette, who continues to purposely "miss" her house. After enlisting the help of both of her sisters, and failing both times, she comes up with idea for them to Max, which ends up finally stopping Popette in her tracks, forcing her to give Rainbow Kate her package. Out of complete and oblivious happiness, she ends up spiking her figurine, shattering it. When he realizes what she did, she breaks down crying. ("Mailman") During a game of Rockball, Rainbow Kate ended up briefly crushed by the rock, but managed to shake it off for the next round. Teaming up with Peppa-Mint, she ended up facing Donatina and Jessicake. After Jessicake accidentally set the rock on fire and left her and Peppa-Mint in an explosion, she Mixed with Popette to play the newly created game Shoppieball. ("Rockball") She and her Cragster sisters came across three rocks and broke one each. They decided to Max to break a larger and harder boulder. ("Cragsters MAX!") While on the run from a Shopkin swarm with Pineapple Lily, Rainbow Kate learned the hard way that Pam Cake replaced her Cubit with a hamlogna sandwich. As the two of them plummeted off of a cliff, Kirstea and Daisy Petals came to their rescue by making an ice slide and a snowboard, where she then realized that Pineapple Lily's cubit, which was the wrong colors for her, were the right ones for the two of them. ("Wrong Colors") She was an invitee to Pippa Melon's birthday party. ("Elevator") Further Adventures She was an attendant at the annual Mix Festival. When it was revealed to the crowd that Pam Cake had eaten all the hamlogna sandwiches, she commented, slightly happily, on how harsh the other Electroids were towards her. She was later Nixed by the Mega Shopkin Shoppie Nixer, but was eventually returned to normal. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") Rainbow Kate was one of almost all of the Shoppies who searched and fought for the Mixamajig, and then captured by Crown Jules. She Maxed with her branch of the Cragsters in order to defeat her, and Mixopolis was revealed by the Weldos soon after. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Memorable Quotes *''"I buy now!"'' - Rainbow Kate, Mailman *''"Pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up..."'' - Rainbow Kate, Mailman *''"Guys, I have rock-solid plan!" - Rainbow Kate, Mailman *"Ballooñata!"'' - Rainbow Kate, Murp *''"Yeah, yeah! Me gots Cubit! Hamlogna Sandwich? OOOH, PAM CAKE!"'' - Rainbow Kate, Wrong Colors *''"Ooh! Harsh."'' -Rainbow Kate, Epic Comedy Adventure *''"How many Shoppies does it take to cross the road?"'' - Rainbow Kate, Shoppie Moon Madness Set Information Rainbow Kate was released as one of the Series 1 Shoppies sets in the March 2015 product wave. Her product number is 41505 and she contains 51 pieces. 41505 Rainbow Kate can be combined with 41503 Donatina and 41504 Peppa-Mint to create the Cragsters Max. Moose Toys Shop Product Description Create havoc with the demolition-ball body of RAINBOW KATE! RAINBOW KATE is a member of the Cragsters, a tribe of tough, hardworking miners who live in the many tunnels and caverns they have dug deep under the surface of the world. Helpful and friendly, but very clumsy, RAINBOW KATE has a body like a living wrecking ball and usually ends up accidentally smashing everything. *''Features demolition-ball body and poseable joints'' *''Collect all three Shoppies in the Cragsters tribe to build the super Shoppie tribe combo'' *''Combine with 41507 PAM CAKE from the Shopkins Shoppies Electroids tribe for a quirky mixed-up Shoppie'' *''Go to Moosetoys.com/shoppies for exclusive building instructions, animations, wallpapers and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Shoppie characters on Cartoon Network'' *''Play the game available for iOS and Android'' *''Stands over 2” (7cm) tall'' Sidebar Description Have smashing time with the wrecking-ball body RAINBOW KATE, one of three super-tough Cragsters in Shopkins Shoppies Series 1! In-Booklet Code Rainbow Kate's in-booklet code for Calling All Shoppies is W2ECK1NGB61, which is WreckingBall when decoded. Trivia *She collects ceramic figurines. The ones she owns are Piranharex, Tigerscorp, Porciocobra, and (briefly) Teddy Butterfly. *She digs by spinning her body like a drill. *She has the deepest voice of the Cragsters. *She seems to have the best grammar out of the Cragsters, as seen in Mailman. *She appears to be the weakest Cragster. *Her teeth are seen pointing upwards in her artwork, but her teeth in the Moose Toys set points forwards. *If one pauses quickly, they'll see that Rainbow Kate is the first Shoppie to pop out of the side of the frame in the intro. *Some appearances, such as her "Upset" video, portray her backside as a flat surface. *For some reason, Rainbow Kate has tan pieces hidden inside her in Moose Toys, though the other Cragsters don't use tan. *She is the only one of the main Cragsters to have not been referred to as a "Cragster Compadre" by Jessicake. Behind the Scenes Rainbow Kate is Andy Seenan's favorite Series 1 Shoppie. Basis Rainbow Kate is based on a piece of rainbow cake. Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Rainbow Kate's voice is provided by Kayli Mills. International In the Hungarian dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Rainbow Kate's voice actor is unknown. In the Italian dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Rainbow Kate's voice is provided by Anna Cugini. In the Polish dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Rainbow Kate's voice is provided by Justyna Bojczuk. In the Romanian dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Rainbow Kate's voice is provided by Iulia Tohotan. In the Latin American Spanish dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Rainbow Kate's voice is provided by Vanessa Olea. In the Japanese dub of Shopkins Shoppies, Rainbow Kate's voice is provided by Moe Yamaguchi. Real-Life History Early Development Rainbow Kate was originally meant to have the name Peppa-Mint, with the current Peppa-Mint being called Rainbow Kate in her place. The crystal on her head in the cartoon resembles a golden "Chi" crystal from LEGO's Legends of Chima theme, and it was used in Rainbow Kate's prototype model as well. Ironically, the prototype crystal brings more show-accuracy. It is unknown why this piece was not used in the final set. Her crystal was originally looser for her animated design, almost like a strand of hair. Reveals On December 23, 2014, Rainbow Kate first appeared with the rest of Series 1 in a retailer's catalog. Rainbow Kate appeared with the rest of Series 1 through 3 at Toy Fairs in late January and early February 2015. Content Rainbow Kate debuted in the TV series on February 12, 2015 in Coconapple, while her Moose Toys set officially became available on March 1 with the rest of Series 1. Rainbow Kate also appears in the mobile app game Calling All Shoppies, released on March 4, 2015 for iOS and April 2, 2015 for Android. Appearances TV Series *Shopkins Shoppies Main Title (Season 1) Season 1 *Coconapple (minor) *Cookironi *Electrorock *Murp (minor) *Mailman *Rockball *Wrong Colors *Elevator (minor) *Epic Comedy Adventure (minor) Season 2 *Shoppie Moon Madness *A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Stopmotions *Cragsters MAX! Merchandise Games *Calling All Shoppies *Shoppie Mania Books *Shopkins Shoppies: Meet the Shoppies *Shopkins Shoppies: Let's Mix! *Shopkins Shoppies: Ready, Steady, Paste! *Shopkins Shoppies: Activity Book *Shopkins Shoppies: Stick and Mix! *Shopkins Shoppies: Shoppies Vs Shopkins! Other *Shirts *Shopkins Shoppies: 2017 Wall Calendar Miscellaneous *Shopkins Shoppies Websites **The Wonderful World of Shoppies *Moose Toys Club Magazines Category:Characters